Love Me, Teme!
by Hadared Devil
Summary: Naruto yang genjar PDKT sama sang Senpai pujaannya pun akhirnya jadian! Sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran selama 3 bulan, tanpa bermesraan. Senpai yang super sibuk itu susah di tebak dan membuat Naruto berdilema,bahkan Senpai itu semakin dingin dan dingin kepadanya. lalu bagaimanakah nasib Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang di hindari Sasuke? Warning : OOC, BoyxBoy, Ancur. RnR?


Summary : Naruto yang genjar PDKT sama sang Senpai pujaannya pun akhirnya jadian! Sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran selama 3 bulan… tanpa bermesraan. Senpai yang super sibuk nan pelit senyuman itu susah di tebak dan membuat Naruto berdilema… bahkan Senpai itu semakin dingin dan dingin kepadanya. lalu bagaimanakah nasib Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang di hindari Sasuke? | Warning : OOC, BoyxBoy, Abal, GJ, Aneh, Nggak Nyambung, dll. SasuNaru slight ItaKyuu. RnR?

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki unyu(?) umur 17 tahun..! baru pertamakali pacaran sama cowok! (note: ex-stright(?) haha *digigitNaruto*)  
tapi-

"SAAASUKEEE~-BUH"  
"brisik, ini perpus.."  
"aaaff….afasin anganmuh d mluhku, Memehh..! (awasin tanganmu di mulutku,teme..!)"  
"*sigh..*"  
"uuh… kitakan udah pacaran selama 3 bulan, Sas? Masa kamu baca terus sih..?! akunnya?!"  
"…di buang…"

JLEB

Dia itu DINGIN bangett.. *nangis*

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

'Love me, Teme…!'

Desclaimer :  
Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Genre :

ShounenAi, comedy(gagal), comfort(?), Romance(?)

Rate : T (… kayaknya? #plak)  
Warning : OOC, TYPO(?), GJ, bikin stress, nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

Pair : SasuNaru, slight ItaKyuu

Note : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

Saya masih newbie, Senpai, saya mohon bimbingannya…. *bow* m(_ _)m

.

.

.

.

.

Dia pacarku, Senior, Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki tampan berambut aneh melawan grafitasi bumi yang dengan ajaibnya balapan seperti rambut Kakashi-sensei. Siswa super sibuk yang berhasrat masuk Universitas T..! Walaupun sudah 3 bulan jadian, kami belum pernah bermesraan sama sekaliii… aagh aku frustasii… Tapi aku sangat suka dia… Jatuh cinta pandangan pertama gitu lho. Kata Kiba, sahabatku, dia itu tsundere… ah… sepertinya Kiba tidak salah…

"Huf…" aku menghela nafas pelan, 'bagaimana lagi.. aku harus mendukung dia untuk masuk ke tempat impiannya kan..? sebagai Naru yang anaknya baik~ dan setia~, hehehehe' aku cekikikan nggak jelas.  
"Dobe…., kamu kalau main-main mendingan pergi jauh-jauh, kau mengganggu." Gertaknya pelan.

'uuh.. sekarang aku di usir… Geez..' innerku miris, "iya, sorry…" lalupun aku terdiam dan membolak-balikan halaman buku yang aku ambil dengan sembarang.

Dengan bosannya aku membolak-balikkannya, membacanya sekilas, dan kadang mataku mengerjap ngantuk… aku melirikknya, cih, benar-benar tampan..! Uciha banget, katanya kakak pertamanya lebih tampan darinya ya? Eh? Tapi Kyuu-nii benci banget tuh sama Uciha sulung? Ah sudahlah..

Aku melirik kearah lain, dan mendapati sebuah pasangan kekasih sedang bermesraan..

'asyiknya… tangannya merangkul pinggang… ukh, aku juga mauu' innerku semakin gila.., aah… Sasuke kau kejamm..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan SERAKAH"  
ujar sahabatku, SabaNo Gaara (a/n: namanya di ubah ya, minna? ^_^ biar normal gitu namanya..#PLAK)

"eeh? Apanya yang serakah,Gaar?" balasku sekaligus menghela nafas..

Sekarang aku lagi di kantin, dan sedang berkumpul bersama ke-2 sahabat ku sambil curhat-curhatan untuk melampiaskan kegalauan akibat peraturan ANEH NO. 1 di sekolah khusus putra ini, tidak boleh berpacaran dengan gadis.. dengan GADIS permirsa! #Plak (mungkin disaat itulah mulai muncul yang namanya pasangan boyxboy disini *sweatdrop*)  
bahkan awal masuk sekolah ini, Kiba yang biasanya Playboy langsung nista karna frustasi sampai ketemu dengan pujaan hatinya, si pemalas Shikamaru.

"lumayan serakah lho kamu Nar, untung kamu udah punya pacar, cowok tamffan nan elit yang berniat masuk Universitas T.. elit tuh..! nggak kayak Shikamaru yang pemalas.." sambar Kiba sabil memasang wajah cemberut, imut puppy miliknya.

"kok gitu sih.. eh,Shikamaru kan jenius, woi. … Tapi kalian berdua masih bisa bermesraan Kibaaa… akuuu..? tadi dia bilang akunya dibuang" kataku frustasi.

"kamu pingin banget bermesraan ya?" Tanya Kiba

"Iy—" "BODOH" Gaara memotong.

"jadi itu penyebab kepalamu kosong begini ya?" hardik Gaara.

"aah! Gaara kejam.. eh, tapi benar sih…" jawab ku lunglai.

Kiba dan Gaara saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas bersamaan.. "hopeless.."

Uugh…. Menyakitkan.. apakah dia cinta aku? Suka aku? Sayang sama aku? Hmmm… sebenarnya aku nggak paham sama pola pikirnya Sasuke.., yang pertama 'nembak' juga aku, apalagi di tolak berkali-kali.. tapi karena gencar PDKT akhirnya dia terima.. dengan satu alasan.. : "Jangan ganggu belajarku ya?" dan hari itu membuatku ngedance tanpa atasan di kamar mandi Kyuu-nii sampai demam.

"kalian tau..? aku pingin banget nyentuh Sasuke, itu barometer cinta yang mudah di mengerti kan?" ucapku lesu, kumur-kumur.

Gaara hanya bisa menepuk kepalaku dan Kiba memberikan traktiran makan siang untukku… Sahabat itu adalah sesuatu yang indah bagi Jones-JadiOrangNElongSo- bukan? Hahaha *awkward* (a/n: Nelongso : memprihatinkan(?) sejenis itulah.. *sweatdrop*)

.

.

SKIP TIME - SKIP TIME

.

.

**Perpustakaan Sekolah**

"Sasuke~"  
"…. Kerah bajumu terbuka tuh, vulgar deh…"

"/?!" astagaaaaa….! (a/n: Naruto niatnya menggoda), aku langsung mengalihkan badan dengan tampang shock setengah awang-awang dan mengancingkan kerah bajuku..  
'ggh… rencana mu gagal, Kibaaaa…!' innerku memaki Kiba atas rencana WAH-nya. 'ta-tadi Teme liat nggak ya? Pasti lihat tuh..! Sasuke liat tapi masa bodoh ya..?! badanku nggak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, wahai 2 sahabatku yang dong dong~!' innerku nangis nista.

Flashback ON:

"_Nar! Sini..!" panggil Kiba. Aku pun datang menghampirinya_

"_apa—ah? HEI kerahku ja—" "hmm, sexy Nar..!" potong Kiba sambil mengacungkan jempol.  
"hah..?"  
"Nar tanpa kamu ketahui badanmu itu mulus mengalahi wanita lho Nar.., laki-laki pasti bakalan berpikiran kotor jika melihat ehem-bagian dada-ehem mu walaupun kau takpunya 'itu'" Jelas Gaara, datar.  
"….. jadi kalian… erect.. nih..?" aku mulai nggak sreg,  
"sorri ya, bukan Tachi(seme)/tidak tertarik" Jawab mereka hamper bersamaan._

"_ooh… ehehehe… Thanks-ttebayo~" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke mereka, mulai menuju perpus._

'_yosh.. Sasuke mempan nggak ya..?' innerku, dag-dig-dug ngedance._

FlashBack OFF :

Sasuke itu hati batu atau atau besi sih?! Keras bangett… TT^TT *miris*

.

.

SKIP TIME – SKIP TIME

.

.

Uuuuugh… Selasa ini aku sakit… Flu berat… kepalaku pusing… Kyuu-nii harus izin berkerja karenaku…. Aku terlalu merepotkan Kyuu-nii.. "hei… bocah?" panggilnya halus, "Bangun? Minum nih, teh… biar hangat…." Katanya sambil membantuku duduk, dan mengambilkan cangkir itu.

Ia kakak laki-laki ku, Kyuu-nii, Kyuubi Namikaze, seorang jenius, anak mahasiswa, tampan berwajah manis(?), dan berkerja sampingan di club/bar di malam hari… ia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Karena ada sebuah kejadian, orangtua kami sudah di panggil… ia adalah kakakku yang berwajah tampan dan bersifat garang, namun mempunyai hati yang rapuh. Tapi kami akan selalu ceria kan..?

"nii..? tadi ada teman Naru nggak..?" tanyaku sedikit berharap..

"hnn, selain Gaara dan Kiba beserta pemuda 'merepotkan' itu, tidak ada.. kenapa?"  
"ah.., tidak ada apa-apa.." 'lalu aku tertawa, awkward.. sudah ku duga.. dia memang tidak datang ya…? Tak apalah.. mungkin ia sibuk…' batinku menyemangatkan roh ku yang ntarlagi ngambang..

"Hei, kau mau apa bocah..? biar nii buatka—"

**DingDong**

"ck dia datang.." decik Kyuu-nii… kenapa ya…?

"Kyuu-nii.. itu Itachi-nii ya..?" tanyaku  
"hn" jawabnya "sebentarya Nar…"

Lalu terdengarlah suara Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii lagi berbincang-bincang… tiba-yiba..

"Naru-kun..?" panggil suara berat kalem… Itachi-nii..

"Itachi-nii..?"  
"ini ada titipan dari Sasuke untuk mu.." jelasnya

Huh? Dari sasuke…?

"Terimakasih Ita-nii" kataku sambil mengambil barang itu.. Itachi-nii tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku dan berkata "Get Well Soon" dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Barang-barang itu berisi Vitamin, pudding, bubur, dan ramen, berserta note : "banyak istirahat, makan yang banyak, minum minuman hangat. Cepat sembuh Dobe –Sasuke"

Aww… rupanya dia peduli… hehehehe… aku senang sekali… jadi semangat deh…

.

.

2 hari kemudian…

"Saaasuukee~" seperti hari-hari normal, aku meyapanya di perpustakaan.  
"dobe, shh…"  
"ehehehe sorry, kangen sama aku nggak?" bisikku iseng,  
"haha" tawanya datar tanpa expresi  
"eeh… apa-apaan itu… hahaha"

'Hahahahahahaha…- KEKEJAMAAAAANNN….. Kalau bukan karena kau pernah nyelamatin aku dulu, aku nggak bakalan pernah jatuh hati padamu, temee…!' makiku dalam hati.

Uukh, memang gara-gara saat itu… SAAT ITU. Tapi saat itu… adalah saat saat aku merasakan cinta yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya… uuh…

.

.

Flashback ON :

_Di pagi hari… Awal penerimaan junior baru.._

'_Awal baru~ Seragam baru~ Cinta baru juga dong~~' innerku ber-senandung ria..._

"_Fufufu,, Gaara, Kiba~ akhirnya aku bisa lulus dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama seperi kalian… teehee" kataku sambil berlagak seperti seorang gadis.  
"iya ya, Gaar, Naru yang rata-ratanya dulu rendah untuk sekolah ini langsung naik drastis…!" Kiba terkagum-kagum, "hebat kau Nar…" lanjutnya sambil merangkul leherku.  
"selamat, kita nggak jadi berpisah…" ucap Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, "oya, apa yang kau lakukan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini Nar? Kok bisa?"  
"menang, mudaah.. hehe" jawabku.. bohong. Nggak mungkin aku mengatakan kekalian bahwa…_

_Sejujurnya… kemenangan ini adalah kemenangan paling menyusahkan yang pernah aku alami…  
1\. Bangun tidur jam 4 pagi untuk belajar mata pelajaran ujian  
2\. Makan selalu IKAN untuk 1 bulan karena kata Kyuu-nii ikan itu sehat untuk otak  
3\. Makan cemilan otak, Taucho special buatan Kyuu-nii yang ancurnya keparahan untuk 1 bulan.  
4\. Ikut extrakulikuler dan bimbingan belajar sana sini untuk mengejar keketinggalanku…?_

'_Itu semua aku lakukan untuk berbareng-bareng sama kalian tau..!' innerku berteriak dengan wajah yang masih menampilakan cengiran tampanku (lol)_

_Disaat aku tertawa-tawa… disana.. di pohon dekat halaman sekolah, terdapat kucing hitam, mengeong-ngeong…_

_Aku iba.._

_Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka ber 2 dan keluar sekolah menuju halaman sekolah.._

_Oh. My. God._

_Ada kucing kecil di atas pohon yang disekitari oleh kolam ikan yang dalam…  
'KOK BISA SAMPAI SITU SIH NI KUCING? BAGAIMANA AKU MAU MANJAT? Manjat…. Udahlama nggak manjat.. nanti kalau bajuku kotor? Kalau aku jatuh? Aku tidakbisa..' innerku serba salah(a/n : *sweatdrop*)  
tapi kucing ini terus-terusan mengeong minta tolong… dengan tatapannya… uukh…_

"_tidak! Jangan tatap aku dengan matamu yang suci..! aku tidak bisa menolong mu…!" teriakku lebay sambil melindungi mataku (note: Naru seorang CatLover)._

_Mew mew mew.. _

'_Oh noo.. kasihaaann…' _

_Tanpa berlikiran yang panjang, aku langsung loncat dan memeluk-merayap-di batang pohon itu dan langsung manjat bagaikan tupai, dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku sampai di ujung dahan yang di huni(?) oleh kucing itu… "sini pus… yes, dapat.. tenang pus.., kamu pasti akan aman dengan k—"_

_**KREK**__ –bunyi ujung dahan yang patah— dan dahan pohon itupun jatuh bersamaan dengan badanku serta anak kucing hitam itu… menuju tanah_

'_eh!? Aku jatuh.. aku jatuh..! TANAH… AIM COMIN' innerku pasrah sambil memejam mata dan memeluk erat anak kucing itu_

_**BRUK**_

_Aku merasakan dekapan seseorang menahan tubuhku dan merasakan sesuatu yang empuk di bawah tubuhku…_

_Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, eh? _

_Pemuda bersurai raven halus, berkulit putih porcelain, dan berwajah tampan… Seseorang? Malaikat? Eh?_

_._

_._

_Iblis…_

"_bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Kalau kau mau jatuh, jatuh saja sendiri.. nggak usah nimpa orang asing… kau menghalangi belajarku! Blaablaablaa—" marah seorang pemuda raven  
"ma-maaf Uchiha senpai.. tadi ada anak kucing.. jadi... uuh…" jelasku… untuk yang ke sekian kalinya._

'_Uh…! Ni orang..! jahat banget sih…! Baru juga kenal…! Kan udah minta maaf … ini memang salahku sih… tapi kan, geez…' ocehku dalam hati._

_Aneh deh, perasaan tadi dibawahku nggak ada siapa-siapa… kayaknya sih... hmm, kalau aku yang nimpa, kenapa aku ngerasa kalau dia memeluk aku tadi? Haah… misteri…_

'_akhirnya bebaaas…. … dia Ganteng sih… cumin dingin banget.., daritadi yang di permasalahin disini cumin 'mengganggu belajarku' mulu..! huf..' aku menggembungkan pipiku, kok aku ngerasa galau ya? Entahlah…_

'_Ngg…. Ke perpustakaan ah… cari buku itu~ ehehe' inerku nista… 'nggak nyangka di perpustakaan khusus putra ada buku yang 'begitu'an…' nggak nyesel pergi ke perpus.._

_._

_._

'_KENAPA? kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Teme itu lagi..?! ngapain juga dia di perpustakaan? Oh, baca… tapi aku kan kesini bukan mau nge-stalk dia..~!' entah kenapa aku jadi ngerasa nguntitin tuh Senpai…  
'ah, langsung pergi ke tempat penyimpanan buku itu aja deh..! ngapain mikirin dia..!' innerku yang tiba-tiba uring-uringan._

'_Nah… ini diaa….' Mataku bling bling nggak sabar lihat betapa –wah-nya isi dari buku itu…  
tapi.. yang jadi permasalahannya adalah… buku itu di letakkan di rak yang paling tinggi… KENAPA?  
'bagi seorang yang pendek sepertiku adalah perjuangaan..!' innerku miris._

_Tapi aku tak kalah semangat, aku tetap dengan berusaha menggapai buku 'itu'  
gapai… gapai… ah! Dapat..! eh.. "Waa..!" buku-buku yang tak kubutuhkan berjatuhan menimpaku sementara aku sibuk melindungi wajahku yang unyu ini._

"_hei, kau tak apa?"_

_**DEG**_

"_y-ya..! aku tak apa..!" balasku gugup. 'hwaa.. ngapain dia disini? Si Sasuke senpai…!' innerku panic, entah mengapa hatiku berdebar-debar dan wajah ku memerah.  
"kenapa tidak minta di ambilkan saja?" Tanyanya dengan suara datar sambil membantuku membereskan buku-buku tadi  
"ah tidak kok, u-udah ketemu.." tanpa sadar… aku memperlihatkan cover buku ini… __HOW CUTE YOUR CAT IS?__ Dengan background bling-bling menambah kesan 'kawaii', Aku yang sadar langsung membalikan cover buku itu… blushing. 'aagh, maluu..' aku meliriknya…_

_Nahan tawa._

_Itulah yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini… menambah kesan merah diwajahku…  
"'se-stop.. apasalahnya laki-laki membaca sesuatu imut seperti ini..?" aku protes dengan wajah yang tetap berblushing, juga heran, cowok teme tadi bisa tertawa juga toh… blushing akut_

"_t-tdak.. maaf… fuh… nggak nyangka… laki-laki masih ada yang suka sama sesuatu yang imut…" tiba-tiba ia melihatku dengan seksama "…. Kucing baca buku tentang kucing, ya..?" dia langsung pergi ke mejanya…_

_Eh.._

_Eh what..?_

'_Eh tunggu… kucing..? kuci—eh kalau itu sih mirip Kitsune..! aku samasekali nggak mirip kucing' innerku geleng-geleng nista ngebayangin diriku sendiri memakai kuping kucing. Uukh.. kok hatiku masih berdebar-debar ya..? _

_._

_._

_._

"_nggak mungkin…!" aku berlari melewati koridor koridor menuju UKS_

_**BRAKK**_

"_Senpai…?" panggilku dengan ter-engah-engah berbarengan dengan pintu UKS yang kubuka secara paksa…_

_Sasuke menoleh… dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka lebam dan sedikit lecet disana-sini… "…yo…"_

"_kenapa..? kenapa Senpai yang kena…? Bukan aku? Padahal aku yang melawan mereka karena mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku, tapi… senpai yang kena dendamnya… kenapa bukan aku…?" tanyaku dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mataku yang entah mengapa ingin menetes melihat ia terluka karena ulahku.. "maafkan aku senpai…" aku berjalan maju kearah tempat tidurnya, "maafkan aku…" kali ini airmataku tumpah… aku takmau dia membenciku… ia menolongku dan ia terluka… lagi…_

"_bodoh, kenapa kamu yang harus minta maaf? Kamu tidak salah apa-apa… Dobe." Jawabnya._

_Aku hanya bisa terisak didalam dekapannya… entah mengapa, orang yang selama ini ku anggap dingin dan keras itu terasa hangat dan lembut… hatiku menghangat seketika… ini… perasaan cinta bukan…?_

"_maaf senpai… aku telah menghalangi belajarmu…" kataku mulai tenang.  
"..! *sigh*" sepertinya ia baru sadar dan ingat akan prosses belajarnya yang harus tertunda atas masalah ini…_

"_teme."_

_._

_._

_Setelah kejadian itu.. berapa minggu kemudian aku menyatakan cinta dan ditolak.  
namun karena aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda dingin ini, aku tidak pernah menyerah dan suatu ketika ia menerimaku… _

_._

_._

Flashback : OFF

.

.

HUAAAAAA….. ingat masalalu membuatku kangenn… kemana perginya 'dia' yang lembut dan hangat itu..? aku mau di peluuuk… 3 bulan, batu satu kali pelukan, 0 ciuman, 0 pegangan tangan… ini pacaran..? Malah sekarang ia seperti menjauhi diri dariku… kenapa sih..?

Uugh… aku takut… aku takut kalau dia menerima pernyataan cintaku Cuma karena iba… *sigh* aku depressi… Gaara dan Kiba mana sih..? aah..

Aku berjalan sendirian di halaman sekolah, lesu…

"Naruto…!" panggil suara familiar…

Suara familiar? Eh, suara ini… "Sasuke..?" aku menoleh.

"Darimana saja, huh..?" ia mendatangiku.., peluh..? ia mencariku? Eeh…? Kok… mukaku memanas ya..? b-blushing..? jangan!

"d-dari kantin…?" jawabku asal, padahal sejak pulang sekolah tadi aku malamun di halaman sekolah.

Tiba-tiba ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggam tanganku… WHAT? Eh tunggu.. ini..—

"ikut aku…" katanya pelan…, 'KEMANA..?' innerku panic.

.

.

.

Ini sudah sore menjelang malam,,Senja…  
tapi—  
si teme mau ajak aku kemanasih pakai mobilnya..?!

'aduh gawat, aku kepo banget nih… malah awkward banget lagi… tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali..' innerku sweatdrop..

"err… Sasuke? Ki..kita mau ke mana ya?" tanyaku memecah keheningan  
"…. Ikuti sajalah" dan itu adalah jawaban singkat darinya.

Hmm… Ah..! jangan-jangan… ini… dia mau memutuskan hubungan kita..? karena aku terlalu banyak menyita waktu belajarnya?! Nononononono….

Please no, God…!

"kita sampai…"

'WHAT?' Aku menoleh secepat kilat dengan tampang horror… tidak…. Jantungku berdebar kencamg…

**Thump.**

"kita sampai di apertement ku dan kakakku…" katanya

Tuhan tolong…

**Thump.**

"masuklah… dobe… dobe?"

Hentikanlah waktu ini dan putar ulang waktu…

**Thump.**

"Hei, dobe..?"

Nggak kuat, 'aku takut… aku tau aku ini lelaki, tapi… kalau harus perpisah dengannya.. tidak aku tidak mau…' air mata sudah menetes satu persatu…

"dobe…" ia menarik lenganku pelan, membawaku ke dalam kamarnya dan mendudukkanku di ujung kasurnya…

"kenapa kau menangis, Naruto…?"  
"tidak tau…"  
"jangan begitu… pikirkan baik-baik, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, lalu katakana padaku… ya?"  
"… Sasuke,cintai aku…! Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi… apa aku mengganggu..? kalau iya, aku minta maaf tapi.. tolong jangan usir aku dari kehidupanmu.. aku ingin selalu bersama Sasuke… dan lagi… Sasuke kau pintar, sementara aku bodoh.. dan mengetahui bahwa kita berdua adalah orang yang bertolak belakang membuatku merasa… takut… takut bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan membuangk—"

**Bump**

Sasuke memelukku secara tiba-tiba, memotong ucapanku dengan kecupan yang ia berikan kepada bibirku… meninggalkanku terbelalak atas kelakuannya, melepasnya dan membawaku lagi ke dalam ciuman hangatnya…

"Naruto…, aku tidak pandai mengexpresikan diriku.., tapi jujur… aku sangat amat mencintaimu.. jadi tolong lihat aku… dan katakan apapun yang ada di pikiranmu.. aku tidak mau kau jauh, meninggalkanku dan terluka sendiri disana… oke? Apa kau sudah mengerti isi dari perkataanku barusan…?" ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna…

Belum lagi aku menjawab pertannyaannya, ia sudah berkata " I love you, Dobe." Dan menciumku dalam dan membuatku terpengah-pengah dan kewalahan…

"dobe kau… kau tau? Aku menjauhimu karena aku sedang membuat sebuah benteng agar tidak melakukan hal nista kepadamu… tapi kau sekarang sudah menghancurkan benteng pertahananku terhadapmu selama 3 bulan… aku tidak tau apakah aku bisa menahan diri lagi atau tidak…" ucapnya terengah-engah sambil menatap mataku dalam… mambawaku kedalam hasrat nafsu yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya…

'tunggu.. apa ini? Perasaan ini..—?' disaat aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku, tangan Sasuke yang bebas itupun meraja rela dan mengexplor di seluruh badanku..

"ah..! Sa-sasuke.. tunggu sebentar..!" aku memberhentikan tindakan Sasuke sambil terengah-engah menahan 'nafsu' itu..

"me—kita akan melakukan.. itu.. ya?" tanyaku takut-takut…

"…kenapa kau bertanya itu setelah kau menghancurkan pertahananku, Dobe?" jujur Sasuke Teme, aku bertanya itu karena i-ini..

"ini… aku belum pernah melakukan seperti ini… ja-jadi…" aku menyetop perkataanku dan melihat kea rah Sasuke yang enah mengapa… tersenyum… mengerikan…

"S…Sasuke..?"

"Se….senpai..?" tanyaku dengan herannya 'kenapa ia nge-pause?'

"Dobe… kurasa aku butuh liburan dari prosses belajarku… dan kita akan bolos ssekolah elama 2 hari, karena 2 hari kemudian akan libur musim gugur… dan maafkan aku.." ia mendekatkan wajahnya, ,menampakkan wajah se-sexy nya "jika kau tidak bisa berjalan normal selama 3-4 hari…"

"eh..? eh..? Sa-Sasuke… tunggu, tunggu seb-Sasuk… aanh— Sasukeee stoop… uugh… te…TEME…!"

.

.

.

.

"Dobe..? panggil Sasuke  
"'hnn..?" erangku

"maafkan aku… yang penting sekarang kau sudah bersih kan..?"  
"hnn… Saas..?"  
"Hn..?"  
"aku nggak nyangka kalau efek sampingnya bener-bener menyiksa…*hiks* pantes Kyuu-nii sangat kejam dengan kakakmu karena kakakmu telah menyiksa Kyuu-nii seperti ini…"

aku sudah di ceritakan panjang lebar tentang hubungan Kyuu-nii dengan Ita-nii dari Sasuke tadi.. benar-benar mengejutkan kalau 2 pemuda itu adalah couple… ckckck… tak ada kata sayang sama sekali… (a/n : itu karena kakakmu Tsundere Nar..! *DigigitKyuubi*)

"Dobe… kau akan terbiasa dengan ini semua kok…" katanya sambil mengecup dahi ku, "Istirahat, aku akan mengambilkan makan malam untukmu…"

.

.

"Dobe…?"panggil Sasuke..

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mencocokkan dengan lampu ruangan yang menyala, aku ketiduran… aku memandangi sekitar… eh?

Neji..? Kyuu-nii? Gaara dan Kiba? Shikamaru? Itachi-nii? Rock lee..? Sakura-chan? Tenten? Hinata-chan? Dan.. lainnya..? kenapa..?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Sasuke… "…apa?" tanyaku.

"… hmfh.." ia hanya tertawa kecil dan "dobe, kau.. lupa sekarang tanggal berapa..? 10 Oktober… itu.. tanggal lahirmu bukan…?" jelas Sasuke.

Eh..? ah iya… 10 Oktober…

"Dobe… Otanjoubi omedetou…my lovely Naru" bisiknya sambil membawakan kue tart besar… membuatku blushing akut di atas tempat tidur ini…

"Yo Nar.. Happy birthday~"

"happy birthday…!"

"wish you all the best ya…!"

"Semoga kau sembuh dari segala PikTormu (pikiran kotor)"

"Traktir niih..!"

Aku tertawa kecil… 'mereka rebut sekali saat ini.. bahkan Gaara yang tenang jadi banyak ngomong.., mungkin karena ketemu dengan Neji-kun ya…?' innerku bahagia.

"Terimakasih.. semuanya, terimakasih…"

Dan….. pesta itu di akhiri dengan acara pelamaran Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba melamar Sakura…, dan berhasil.

Aku bahagia…  
terimakasih Tuhan… karena kau telah menciptakan dia dengan sempurna dan dapat menemaniku disini…  
terimakasih Sasuke…, kau telah mengabulkan keinginan tebesarku.., yaitu di cintai olehmu…

.

.

.

.

Omake~:

.

.

Percakapan antara Kyuubi dan Itachi yang terdengar oleh Naruto…..

"uugh… Keriput… kepalaku pusing… mana kamarmu, biarkan aku beristirahat…"  
"kenapa Kyuu..? kamu tidak bahagia melihat adik kita bahagia disana..? padahal yang menyusun 'strategi 3 bulan benteng Sasuke' itu kita… kau menyesal telah membuat Naru 'dimakan' Sasuke?"  
"… keriput… aku bukannya tidak bahagia.. aku Cuma… belum ikhlas memberikan Naruto sepenuhnya pada adik mesummu itu… dan yang kedua.. iya kau tepat sekali…"  
"ooh, ayo lah Kyuu…? Mesum terhadap pasangan sehati sejiwa adalah hal yang normal bukan?"  
"se-sehati sejiwa..? Sakit hati, sakit jiwa iya..! mana kamarmu.. aku benar-benar mau istirahat…"  
"Kyuubi Namikaze…"  
"haah?"  
"bersediakah kamu menjadi pasanganku seumur hidupku..?"  
"…?! Keriput kau.. jangan main-main..!"  
"Aku mencintaimu Kyuu… sungguh… jika kau menolak, kau boleh melempar cincin ini… jika kau terima, pakailah cincin ini …"  
"…ack—p-pasangkan di jari… manisku…"  
"eh? Kau menerimaku Kyuu?"  
"ce-cepat.. atau aku berubah pikiran nih?!"  
"ah.. … sudah… dengan ini kita sudah berpasangan sehidup semati ya, Kyuubi..?"  
"cih… Keriput…, kau harus bertanggung jawab denganku..!"  
"hah…?"  
"bertanggungjawablah untuk membuat Naruto bahagia bersama dengan Sasuke seperti aku bahagia… b-bersamamu…"  
"?! K-kyuu… Kyuubi kau… ck,ayo kemari"  
"ah?! Tunggu… mau kemana..?"  
"ke kamarku..!"  
"…. Ck. Tadikan aku memang minta ke sana sih, baka."

….

.

.

'aku senang kalian melakukan semuannya untukku… tapi… apa maksudnya Strategi 3 Bulan Benteng Sasuke? Jadi mereka yang mengaturnya..? gara-gara itu aku terkena dilemma selama 3 bulan tau…!' inner Naruto di pojok tembok dengan kuku tangan mengais-ngais tembok…

YUP Strategi Benteng 3 Bulan Sasuke berjalan lancar …  
tapi sayangnya strategi ini meninggalkan Naruto yang perasaannya menjadi campur aduk… poor you… huakakakaka *ngakak nista*

.

.

**END**

**Vil mau curhat~ *di lemparin Apel*:  
Daaan… Fic ini berakhir dengan ending yang tidak jelas samasekali…. Gomenasai… *nangis**bow*  
Sejujurnya, Vil nggak nyangka kalau endingnya bakalan kayak gini…  
ending 1 : Naruto rupanya Sakit parah dan harus pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan kakaknya untuk slama2nya…  
ending 2 : Kyuubi rupanya adalah salahsatu kepala mafia BlackMarket dan menghilang dari Naruto dan Itachi, sehingga Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mencari kakakknya…  
ending 3 : Sasuke selingkuh dan Naruto mengetahuinya, tapi Sasuke menyesalinya dan menangis di atas liang kubur Naruto (entah mengapa Naruto sudah tiada… *sweatdrop*)  
ending 4 : Naruto yang sakit hati akan kelakuan Sasuke meminta untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua, dan Naruto menjadi Seme (ggak nyambung -,-)  
dan  
ending 5 : … ending GJ bin Abal (hasil dari begadang dan cerita yang dipaksakan… -,-) ini…**

**Dan Vil memilih ending 5 ini karena Vil nggak mau membuat Fic ini jadi Angst, Tragedy/Hurt/comfort , dan sejenisnya…  
Ancur ya…? Iya *nangis nista***

**Sejujurnya, Vil buat Fic ini karena dapat motifasi(?) dari komik Romance pertama Vil yaitu : Hug me, Kiss me…  
tapi Vil rombak kok, jadi aman… (kayaknya?) maaf… _**

**THANKS..! untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau ngebaca fic-nya Fil…*bow* dan senpai-senpai yang udah ngajarin Vil.. Vil jadi senang…**

**Dan maafkan Vil untuk Fic GGKN (Gara2 Kaki Naruto)… Vil lagi cari inspirasi buat ntu first Fic.. Vil sih akan berusaha buat ngelanjutin Fic itu ^_^ mohon dukungannya *bows***

**RnR?**


End file.
